Dotōmaru Raikiri
She is an andriod who has an crush on the Leader of Team Madara and is on an secret mission to kill Hope and Bloodlust. She is usually seen in an full ninja flask jacket similar to the one that Gen'yu wears.She wears her hair in an short ponytail under an baseball cap.She is known for fixing all types of Technology.She is the head-captain of the Phantom Devision of the Intergalactic.Intelligence.Agency.She is very powerful and is call an Anime Otaku. Personality She was mistaken as an boy by Gen'yū Kurotsuchi because of her disguise.She acts very girly but Gen'yu still thinks she is an boy.She is nice and thoughtful and she cured Gen'yu of his Sexism.She has an docile nature. Powers She is a andriod with tons of powers Powered Exoskeleton-She wears armour that gives her Enhanced Physical Condition and various other power like... *Power Replication-She can replicate superpower with the armour she can replicate all types of elements with the armour *Electronic Communication-She can talk to and control technology with the armour. *Radio Frequency Detection-She can pick up radio waves and can use them to lisson in on conversations and communicate with other people vua radio. Supernatural Beauty-She is physically beautful and can persuade people with her words she calls this power 'Spell Speak' Disguise Mastery-She is an master of disguise she can blend with anything. Electromagnetism Manipulation-She was copied from Gen'yu's blood so she got his unique ability she isn't as skilled at as he is. Technorganic Physiology-She is part robot so she has Gun Arm, Rocket Fists and Infinite Supply of energy. Digital Form-She can turn into data and fight online monsters and fix errors made by virus. *Electromagnetic Noise Manipulation-She can electromagnetic noise just like Gen'yu but better. Kinetic Empowerment-She can use Kinetic energy any way she please. Cyber Mind-Being an android she has an cyber mind but human body she can store an lot of data and info inside of her mind and telepaths can't read her mind. *Knowledge Replication-She can replicate all knowledge she sees or hears. Bio-Tech Manipulation-She can make bio-technology out of her body like weapons and other things. Enhanced Hacking-She can hack even the most advanced technology and control it. Diamond Mimicry-She can turn her whole body into diamond. *Crystalokinetic Combat-She fight with crystals in her normal combat. Vector Manipulation-She can do various things with this. Interface Creation-She can make computer interfaces to use in battle or to look uo info. Electricity Generation-She can make electricity to fight with. Aura Manipulation-Being part Gen'yu she can control her aura. Invulnerability-She can't be destroyed no matter what you try. Unpredictability-She is unpredictable so fighting her is hard. Blood Consumption-By drinking blood she gains strength and more life-force. Endgame Move:Namikaze Satellite-She makes an powerful wave of empathic aure made of love and rage that apathic beings become injurged from it totaly destroys emotions. Equipment *Phantom Watch-This object gives her the power to control time. *Phantom Glasses-She can see the life-span of living beings. Weakness *She is weak when in water. *Her sensery becomes overloaded when near too much water. Trivia *Maru is used at the end of an male's name so I used to show that her disguise is that of an boy. *Amaru from Naruto Shippūden 2: Bonds was what insipred me to make this page *Static and Lightning Lass were the two I got the idea of giving her electromagnitism from. *Cyborg was also inspiration for her *Hinata Hyūga is where most of her personality is based from. * Category:Truth™ Category:Female Characters Category:Level 7 Category:Good Category:Characters